


Carry On Wayward Sons

by Tezca



Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alien Kim Namjoon | RM, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Can be taken as Namjoon/Dean towards the end, Future Fic, Gen, I guess you can also say this is kinda of an elsewhere fic?, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Minor Character Death, POV Outsider, Past Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Since it takes place centuries after the events of the original fic, fic of a fic, recursive fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: The more things change, the more they stay the same.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Carry On Wayward Sons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885061) by [wordcouture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordcouture/pseuds/wordcouture). 



> Yeah so I read Wonder by Wordcouture a few days ago and got inspired to write this. Hopefully I wrote it just an angsty as the original fic. And I set out to try and write a short story that packs a good of a punch as a longer story would.

There was the soft sound of footsteps behind him, the crunch of alien rocks that denoted the arrival of his only friend on this godforsaken planet. The first response was the let out a weary sigh before he spoke. The voice deep, husky and full of troubles that he wished he could forget at the moment with a bottle of whiskey. The timing of the day be damned, he earned it. 

He fucking earned it. Correction, they both fucking earned it.

“I’m living up to my namesake aren’t I?” Dean said, he turned his head to his right just as Namjoon joined in on the edge of the cliff. It was peaceful out here, a clear alien blue sky and the birdsongs of aviary creatures in the trees above them. A complete contrast to just only a month ago where everything was just one chaotic thing after another. 

See, some human settlements out in the great frontier of space was a success. Others were not. 

A grand canyon like the one on Earth so very long ago sprawled underneath. Despite this being an alien planet, the sedimentary layers were similar to ancient pictures of the Grand Canyon. Swirls and lines of beige, red and brown lined the formation below, all parallel in layers from the top to the river that continued to erode away the rocky abyss.

“Technically you’re not in a way. You have me.” Namjoon pointed out. 

But of course, that was if someone used the broad definition. Pedantically speaking, Dean is the last human left. Namjoon, however, is the last humanoid alien left here. Both natives, Dean’s family had relocated to this planet 300 years ago as part of a splinter group from the original group that actually was the last to leave Earth 200 years prior.

Namjoon’s parents, on the other hand, were refugees from a war torn planet on the other side of the galaxy.

_______________________

_ “We can’t just leave Sam behind! We have to save him!” Dean shouted. It really was a conscientious effort to remember to keep his voice down, but he kept it low enough. Just barely, but it was enough to keep them concealed. He had just been dragged into a secluded alleyway with an inhuman vice grip courtesy of Namjoon. It would really do them no good if he let his temper get the best of him.  _

_ ‘Breathe in and out, keep your cool. Stay calm.’ Dean reminded himself. Sounds of blood curdling screams and fired weapons filled up the background noise.  _

_ “I’m sorry we can’t, it’s too risky!” Namjoon shook his head, apologetic, his voice tense and shaky with unshed tears. His grip was still on Dean’s shoulder. Wasn't enough to hurt but certainly was enough to prevent any sudden movement, “We’ll both just end up like all the others captured. And I have immunity to mental abilities, but you don’t Dean. You’re human. You’ll get your mind wiped clean within a millisecond and sent to an early death in cage matches.” _

_ “I don’t give a damn, Namjoon. Sam is a part of our family.” Dean replied as tense green eyes locked onto dark brown eyes. He was equal parts stubborn and determined to head back out there into the fray and rescue Sam from a lifetime of forced servitude, “We’re saving him. We owe him that!”  _

_ By now, the black hair man had loosen his grip enough for his surrogate brother to break free. Luckily for both parties involved, Dean didn’t recklessly darted out around the corner of the building. Even though his anxiety riddled demeanor made Namjoon slightly worried that he would.  _

_ “Look I agree,” Namjoon took a step closer into his face, his voice soft and facial expression full of heavy regret, “But let’s be realistic here, even if we do rescue Sam, the chances of him being the same guy is practically none.” _

_ “And how’d you know? If we go right now then there is a chance we can save him.” _

_ “The chances have already been greatly diminished by the time we got here.” Namjoon replied firmly, his voice wavered with raw emotion. He matched volume to volume with Dean. He hated to break it to him, but he couldn’t lie about the bleak reality. Not over something like this. It’s just simple facts when one considered all the factors, Sam will likely be killed within two, three weeks tops. _

_ He saw the same thing play out before. His boyfriend Yoongi. _

_ A vacation to another planet turned horribly wrong. They were ambushed the first night there.  _

_ Less than a minute. That was all it took for the raiders to turn Yoongi into nothing more than a human puppet. A husk of a person whose only purpose was to do the bidding of whoever their buyer wanted.  _

_ Enslaved. Tortured. Or most likely send into intergalactic fighting matches given the type of raiders these people were.  _

_ Nobody lasts too long in the underground fighting ring.  _

_ All Namjoon could do was scream in dreaded horror as two of the raiders held him in place. Forced to watch the other tall blue striped being touch Yoongi’s forehead.  _

_ The only reason Namjoon escaped was simply because his kind had immunity to any kind of psychic attacks. Eventually his world turned black and when he regained consciousness, Yoongi was gone and so were the kidnappers. _

_ He was alone. _

______________________________

Dean nodded, a point had been made. Silence passed between them as a breeze wafted through their hair and clothes. 

“Yeah. Still feels too similar ya know.” Dean said as he faced Namjoon, “Only difference is the reason that we’re left behind is because those sons of bitches kidnapped everybody else here and fucked off back into space.” 

“True.”

Dean sighed wearily. His sandy brown hair looked a few shades lighter in the bright sun. He scoffed as he looked back ahead, “500 years and and the same old song repeats.” 

“Albeit with a crucial change to the melody.” Namjoon said thoughtfully with a friendly smile. A beat of silence passed before he spoke up, “I’m still impressed your family kept up the tradition of honoring the Last Man on Earth for this long. I figured it would’ve been forgotten eventually.” 

“Yeah. My mother's side of the family kept insisting on keeping it up.” 

_____________________

_ The screams of terror and the sounds of weapons haven’t decreased. In fact, it only had gotten louder, especially the latter. The same people that took Yoongi - and now Sam - were getting closer. By now, Namjoon was more alarmed, more desperate than ever to not lose the one person he had left in his life. He already lost a lover and one of his brothers was as good as dead now.  _

_ This was a major factor as to why Namjoon had Dean pinned to the wall behind him. His body pressed against Dean’s as he gripped the sides of his jacket tightly. Dean was caught off guard, but didn’t fight against it.  _

_ “Dean Jimin Winchester, you listen to me,” Namjoon began, his emotions laid bare. By now he openly shed silent tears down his face. He also loosen his grip though Dean made no effort to push him away, “Even if he survives by the time we get him back, the Sam we knew died the moment they used their power on him! He’d just be….he’d be akin to a living, breathing robot. It’ll be the same deal with Yoongi.” _

_ “Isn’t there any way to reverse it?” Dean was also just as desperate, his face taut. Namjoon sadly shook his head.  _

_ “This particular brand of mind erasure is irreversible. Only the person who wielded the power can bring him back and-” Namjoon bit back a soft cry, “-and even then all his memories will be gone forever. And that's taking into account if he’d even survived being nothing more than an attack dog longer than a month or two. He won’t be the same Sam ever again. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” _

_ The tension in the air was thick. Dean looked heartbrokenly anguished and the sounds grew louder than before. Both men suddenly turned his head towards the corner then back at each other. Time was of the essence. Well, it was before, but now more than ever. They had to get away now lest the hostile beings find them here.  _

_ Namjoon continued, his eyes watery and cheeks red, “I don’t want to lose you Dean. You’re all who I have left,” A pregnant pause passed between them, “And I suspect that’s the same for you.” _

_ There was another few seconds of silence. The anxiety from everything around them weighed down on them, hyperaware that if Namjoon doesn’t teleport them out now then they’ll definitely get caught. Finally, Dean nodded and sighed heavily, filled with dejection and barely held back tears.  _

_ “Get us out of here kid.”  _

____________________________

They were in bed together, on top to be more specific and they still had their clothes on. Several months had passed since the planetary raid resulted in the small Earthlike planet being once again - very almost - uninhabited. Any other species here were kidnapped along with the main human settlement. 

“Do you have an idea how long we have until the generator stops?” Dean asked softly, Namjoon laid close to him, his head resting on Dean’s right shoulder and an arm lazily across his chest. There was logically no chance there would be anyone else here, very much someone who would know how to maintain the generator in the first place. 

They could very well be wrong though. About the running into someone else part and even then, the chances were effective nil. It was a planet wide invasion that took everyone by surprise. Those sons of bitches just had to arrive and assimilate themselves so well that nobody saw them coming. 

Damn shapeshifters.

“I’m not sure, probably ten years. Not long enough to worry about our differing lifespans,” Namjoon weakly chuckled before it quickly faded out, “I do know for sure what will happen after they shut down.”

“Yeah?” Dean turned his gaze from the ceiling and onto Namjoon. The other man was the thing that brightened up his world nowadays. 

“The atmosphere will return to its original composition. The scientific details aren’t important but...it's poisonous to both our kinds.” Namjoon explained as he looked into green eyes. This close he can see some of the freckles that dot Dean’s face. 

“Will it be painless?”

“I’ll be able to detect it when it starts changing. Then we’ll have about a day left approximately, and only three-quarters of that before we’re both in delibritating pain,” Namjoon explained honestly. He didn’t want to skip any details, but he also didn’t want to freak Dean out. Not like that was too easy to do that but it was the principle of the matter. 

Namjoon assured him with a smile, “Don’t worry, I’ll be able to put us in deep sleep before that happens.”

“Good.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I should write another crossover fic thats fluff and rainbows for Sam and Yoongi after what happened to them in this fic


End file.
